Blur (Jeffrey Walters) (Earth-148611) Respect Thread
Jeff Walters was the overweight manager of a fast food restaurant until the White Event changed him into a paranormal, giving him the ability to move at superhuman speed but making it impossible for him to stop moving and leaving him in continual need of huge quantities of food to keep his accelerated metabolism going. He rapidly lost weight and took on a notably more athletic appearance when his paranormality kicked in. Walters became a patient at the Clinic for Paranormal Research but absconded with the rest of his therapy group when they worked out that the clinic was up to no good. Walters was eventually recaptured and returned to the clinic, and remained there after his friends Randy O'Brien and Dave Landers seemingly defeated the clinic's megalomaniac Director Philip Nolan Voigt. Walters was a jovial presence in his therapy group and in the Clinic in general - he was the only Clinic patient who was friendly towards the grotesque-looking Mutator, and was the only African-American patient to refuse membership in the militant Black Powers breakaway therapy group founded by some of the patients. Walters later saved his friend Randy O'Brien from being beaten up by that group. When Pittsburgh was destroyed in the Black Event, though, Walters lost his family and was driven almost mad with grief, running into the Pitt and intending to die there. He was saved by Landers, and subsequently drafted into the Army along with most of America's other paranormals. He fought in the war which blew up as a result of the Pittsburgh disaster and international tension over paranormals, and suffered major psychological trauma, but was pulled through it by the telepathic Major Kathi Blizzard and seemingly recovered with her aid. He later saved Blizzard's life, but was seriously injured by the vicious Colonel Oort immediately afterward. After the destruction of his universe, He ended up in Earth 616 becoming part of the Squadron Supreme trying to protect that universe by any means necessary. Note: It is stated that all his abilities are enhanced meaning his strength, agility, durability, stamina are boosted not just his speed. SPEED: This is Blur's main super power his trademark speed. He is pretty fast and probably on of the fastest characters within the mainstream marvel comics continuity. *Runs from 150 - 300 mph (Early in the series) *Faster than a Truck *Moves so fast he appears as a blur *Moves so fast he appears as a blur again *Does everything in seconds *Keeps up with some cars and AVs *Dodges a bullet. FTS reaction time *Dodges a bullet again and moves faster than the eye can see. FTS reaction time *Catches darts so fast that a superhuman couldn't see him and dodges them *Moves so fast that people can't see him taking food and drinks *Blitz two guards *Dances around a superhuman and messes with him *Aim dodges some darts *Nearly touches a missile *His speed would be good for Football *Travels from an airplane to a military base in seconds *Dances around a superhuman and rapidly punches him. LIMIT: 'His speed can matched by a superhuman when they leech off his power and dodge his punch *Blitz Namor rapidly. '''LIMIT: '''Namor tags him *Blitz numerous Altanians *Matches Doctor Spectrum and Hyperion's speed. Doctor Spectrum can use light to amp her speed to levels of light. FTL. Hyperion has MFTL combat speed. MFTL *Matches Doctor Spectrum and Hyperion's speed again. FTL - MFTL *Matches Doctor Spectrum's speed again. FTL * '''Limit: '''Blue Marvel predicted his movements. *Jumps extremely high *Blitz Spider-Man * '''Limit: 'Spider-Man dodges his attacks and tags him *Catches every one of Spider-Man's webs *Dodges Spider-Man's webbing * 'Limit: 'Spider-Man tags him with his webs *Wall Jumps and snatches a weapon faster than a human can react *Wall Jumps again and catches a kid *Matches and moves faster than Quicksilver '''Other Physical abilities: STRENGTH: *Breaks some glass *Carries a woman without slowing down *Carries a man without slowing down *KOes a Man with a single punch *Knocks out Guards with a blitz *Restrains a man with his bare hands *Restrains a Superhuman with one hand *Knocks out Thugs with pushes and punches *Knocks out another Thug with a single punch *Knocks back Namor with a couple of punches. Namor goes toe to toe with Hyperion and overpowers Warrior Woman *Knocks out numerous Altanians with single punches *Knocks out a trained soldier with a single punch * LIMIT: '''Overpowered in strength by a superhuman *Knocks back Spider-Man with some punches *Breaks Spider-Man's webbing *Tackles Quicksilver *Punches Quicksilver in the face. QS admits it hurts. *KOed Quicksilver with a single punch ''DURABILITY:'' *Survives getting burned *Survives being shot *Takes a gun shot *Takes hits from someone using his powers *Takes a hit from Namor. Namor sends Hyperion flying with a single punch *Takes a hit from Winter Soldier *Takes a hit from Quicksilver *Takes another hit from Quicksilver *Takes a blast from Hammond ''SKILL:' *Trains to be faster *Fights on par with Quicksilver *His fighting style seems to combine his speed with H2H combat skills. '''LIMIT: '''overpowered by a superior H2H fighter